Friendly love
by Hotd14
Summary: sango knew the gang since she was little  what if she started  having felling for a certian MONK BUT DIDNT KNOW HOW TO TELL HIM, SxM with a little bit of KxI not kikyou
1. Chapter 1

Friendly love

Sango thought back to when she and the others were little. "Hey Sango," asked a small Miroku. She looked up from playing with kilala. She smiled and put her down. She ran toward him. Sango tripped and Miroku caught her. She started to blush and said thank you. He let her go. Miroku said "Come on did you forget we have to meet Lady Kaede and the other in the village." "Oh yeah," said Sango. So he took her by the hand and she started to blush harder. A few minutes later they see both Inuyasha and Kagome. "What took you guys so long," said an agitated Inuyasha. Sango rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me I forgot that we were suppose to go to Kaedes today ok," Said a mad Sango! "OK ok don't get your demon hunting panties in a twist," said Inuyasha. She glared at him. Kagome getting mad at him for saying something mean to her best friend. "Inuyasha osuwari," (in English sit) said Kagome. Inuyasha fell to the floor yelling a little doggie yelp and everyone started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the fight

"Why are you always mean to me," said Inuyasha. "Because you're always mean to me," yelled Kagome.

"Am not Are too," yelled both Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku sighed. "Those two are like a married couple," said Miroku. She laughed and Miroku felt a small blush go across his face.

"Let's go in before Lady Kaede wonders were we are," said Sango. Miroku nodded in agreement. So they went into the hut. "Ah Miroku Sango where are Inuyasha and Kagome," Kaede said in wonderment. They both looked at each other and pointed outside to the yelling. The old woman sighed.

Then they heard bang after constant bang. They ran outside and saw Inuyasha on the ground and a pissed Kagome. Kagome ran toward the forest. "Kagome wait,' said Sango. "You go after her ill stay with Inuyasha," said Miroku. So Sango dashed the forest.

Sango ran after Kagome. Man was it a workout. Still trying to catch up Kagome fell into a big hole and Sango caught her by the wrist and trying to pull her up. Sango almost slipped. She got Kagome and pulled her up.

"Are you okay," said Sango.

"Yeah I am thanks," said kagome.

"So why were you crying," said Sango.

"Okay ill tell you," said Kagome

So it all started back at the hut. "Why are you always mean to me," screamed Inuyasha.

"Because you're always mean to us!" said Kagome. He glared at her. "Well if you weren't so mean to us we would be nice to you."

"I don't need your sympathy," screamed Inuyasha. "Oh really," said Kagome. "Yes," said Inuyasha. "Then why did you trust Kikyo,"said Kagome. "Because she was nicer to me," said Inuyasha. "Really I didn't know that," Kagome said sarcastically. "Don't say anything bad about Kikyo," Inuyasha said with anger in his voice. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know If Kikyo didn't have to go with her aunt I would want her to be here instead of you," said Inuyasha.

Kagome was stunned by his harsh words. She felt her eyes burning. So she hid her eyes under her bangs. "FINE then you don't want me to stay with you, then why don't you go fine her then you ASSHOLE," screamed Kagome. "Since you don't want me here since she'll be my REPLACEMENT!"

"Fine I Don't Need You just go," whispered Inuyasha. "What was that?" said Kagome. "I DON'T NEED YOU JUST GO," screamed Inuyasha. With that Kagome lifted her head and Inuyasha saw tears come down her face and was completely stunned. I made her cry Inuyasha though. Before he suspected it Kagome said "SIT BOY, SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOT!" (LIKE FROM EPISODE 109). After that she heard Inuyasha groan. "I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU GET HURT!" Like that she ran off.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow I can't believe he told you that," said Sango. Kagome said nothing. Sango looked at Kagome and saw tears come down her face. Sango went close to her and hugged her. "It's not your fault Inuyasha's just being an ass," said Sango. Kagome sniffled a laugh. "Come on lets go," said Sango


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Give it a try

As Sango and Kagome walk back from the depths of the forest she hears Miroku's voice, "Sango Kagome were are you?" "Over here!" yelled Sango. Miroku looked to were the two girls were and ran toward them with Inuyasha in tow. When Kagome saw him she just looked at him with pure hatred and looked away. Inuyasha looked at her and he sniffed blood. He looked around and recognized the scent. He looked at her body not in a perverted way and noticed a big cut on her leg. This is all my fault. Inuyasha thought. Knowing the silence between all of them Sango said, "Are we just going to stand here. Why don't we go back to the village!" "Let's go," Kagome chirped. She grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him with her back to the village.

Inuyasha felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. Sango just stared at the two of them. She liked Miroku even though she doesn't show it and she wanted to hold his hand. Now Kagome was holding it. Even though she was getting back at Inuyasha but still. Inuyasha walked back up to her and said, "I didn't know Kagome liked Miroku?" Sango said, "As if." He grabbed her wrist and nearly made her fall and said "Come on were going back to the village." He practically dragged her back there. Even with Sango struggling his grip was strong like steel. Kagome told Miroku, "What's taking those two so long?" She spun and saw what she couldn't believe. Inuyasha was holding Sango's hand. She was so jealous. Then Sango grabbed Inuyasha's hand and jerked his hand off her wrist she ran toward the others. Miroku jumped in her way grabbed her wrist and hugged her. Sango felt a blush spread up her face and her eyes widened. Kagome just looked at the two of them in surprise. "M-Miroku let go of me," said Sango. He didn't want to and he slid his hand down my back. She pushed him back and he let go. She knew she was blushing and she ran back to the village. "Sango wait up," yelled Kagome. She ran after her friend. Inuyasha went up to Miroku and hit him on the back. "Ow that was that for!" yelled Miroku. "I think whatever feelings Sango had for you probably went down." said Inuyasha. Miroku groaned. "Its okay I did the same with Kagome," said Inuyasha. Miroku looked up. "I didn't know you like Kagome. I thought you still liked Kikyo." Miroku said with a smile. Inuyasha blushed. "Come on," said Inuyasha. The both of them were walking and Miroku said," What did you say to Kagome?" Inuyasha told him about the argument that he and Kagome had. "Oh that's why," said Miroku. Inuyasha nodded. "I kinda understand why she hates you though," said Miroku. "I know," said Inuyasha. He sighed. "You should apologize to her," said Miroku. "I know but I doubt she wants to talk to me," said Inuyasha. "True but I can talk to Sango and ask her to talk to Kagome," said Miroku. "Thanks," said Inuyasha. So when the boys got back to the village Sango and Kagome was waving at them. I guess she's not mad at me anymore Inuyasha thought. Till she stuck her tongue at me. Never mind Inuyasha thought.


End file.
